1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved athletic shoes of the type having flexible uppers and, more particularly, to athletic shoes suitable for exercise activities, for example, for basketball, aerobics, tennis or for activities such as running. The invention is also directed to an underfoot support system which provides improved shock absorption (cushioning) and support.